


【卜洋岳】热雨（R18）

by AuroraYuann



Category: BC221 - Fandom, ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraYuann/pseuds/AuroraYuann





	【卜洋岳】热雨（R18）

夏季暴雨来临前的北京实在太热了。  
几欲化成雨滴的水汽沉甸甸坠着却迟迟不肯落下，黏哒哒漂在空气里碰到人的皮肤就往上粘。

搬来五层别墅之后日子过得表面奢华实际还是穷苦，这么大的房子更舍不得开空调。公司给小弟请了补习老师，小家伙好命能去公司蹭空调，剩下三个哥哥在难得的休息日里窝在家里生不如死。

卜凡提议去网吧，网吧有空调吹，还有电脑玩，岳明辉掰着手指给他算这个月工资还剩多少，去空调足的网咖而不是开着没啥效用风扇蒸笼一样的黑网吧待上一天造价得多高。  
“去网咖你还得点饮料，有最低消费的吧弟弟，一小时十块钱，你去玩十个小时，一百多块钱没喽。”  
说这话时候队长光着上身，袒胸露乳外加光着一条花臂，就穿了一条篮球裤衩，整个人陷在沙发里。

“光着身子躺皮子上你等会儿起来全身就得像扒层皮。”李振洋窝在另一张单人沙发里看视频，瞥了一眼岳明辉，懒洋洋搭腔，“小凡去网咖有钱吗？要不要哥哥借你点。”

“你今天怎么这么热心啊洋洋，不像你风格，是不是又要放高利贷了。”岳明辉从沙发里爬起来，冒着细汗的皮肉脱离开沙发表面疼得他嗷了一声。

李振洋望着岳明辉发笑，卜凡被晾在一边有点不高兴，一屁股坐到岳明辉身边伸出手去摸上岳明辉光裸的脖子。  
“赞助你一百块，天黑再回来吧。”李振洋起身到衣架上挂着的牛仔裤里摸出钱包，抽出一张粉红色毛爷爷甩到茶几上。“小凡，别说哥哥不仗义，今天让你玩个够。”

“然后剩你一人儿在家玩岳明辉呗？”卜凡看都没看茶几上的钱，手上有一下没一下地抚摸着岳明辉出了汗温度偏低的脖颈，并且大有往下延伸的趋势。

在这种情况下突然被叫到全名年长的男人显然有些不自在，他瑟缩了一下，有点不好意思地朝沙发里拱了拱。  
“怎么着，昨天一晚上还不知足，弟弟，做人不能太贪心啊。”李振洋在岳明辉另一边坐下，钱包啪一声摔在茶几上，侧着身子扳过岳明辉的脸在嘴唇上亲了一口，亲完也不看他的谈话对象，一门心思用嘴唇逗弄着岳明辉，细细从他嘴角吻起，轻轻咬一口脸蛋，又去含着耳垂。

“哥哥，你偷吃时候我也没说你不仗义啊。”卜凡手上动作越发轻柔，也是眼也不抬只着迷地盯着岳明辉一身细白皮肉，和沙发皮革亲密接触后留着几片粉红色印子，看着怪可怜的。  
“哥哥皮肤真的好嫩，碰一下就要留痕迹，沙发都给弄红这么大一片。”卜凡嘴上这么说，可是语气里没什么心疼的意思，他平时控制不住力道揉捏岳明辉的时候在对方身上留下的印子都是青青紫紫，比这显眼多了。

“我就喜欢你这身皮，用嘴一嘬一个红印儿。”李振洋嘴唇紧贴着岳明辉皮肉，嘴唇开合吐出的潮湿气息让岳明辉浑身颤抖。他的嘴唇虚虚在岳明辉皮肤上巡游，岳明辉却恍惚有一种被对方嘴唇温度灼伤的错觉。  
颈间传来细小的刺痛——李振洋尖牙利齿开始忙着给人盖戳了。他轮廓硬挺，白炽灯下皮肤没什么血色，新染了一头纯黑里隐隐约约透了蓝的发，俯首在岳明辉颈间的的确确像是享受着狩猎的吸血鬼。  
岳明辉被这种麻痒逼出几声鼻音，李振洋仿佛真正的牙齿和唾液里都带着麻痹人神经给人欢愉刺激感因子的血族一样让他陷入短暂的幻觉，他享受这轻微的疼痛，被对方有力的手臂紧紧环住腰肢他内心深处涌起隐秘的安全感。

李振洋忙着在岳明辉脖子和锁骨上种草莓的时候卜凡一路向下，舌头一卷把岳明辉左胸前一粒红豆卷进温热的口腔，岳明辉惊得喘了一声，卜凡像是受到了莫大的鼓励，嘴里唇舌动作不停，另一只手顺着岳明辉宽大的秋裤边缘摸了进去。

岳明辉有一双非常漂亮的腿，小腿像是初生的幼鹿一样纤细，大腿却圆润肉感，手掌握紧丰饶软肉都要从指缝间涌出来。他骨架小，关节都是精巧的，透着粉红色，让人联想到漂亮的陶瓷娃娃，舍不得下狠手弄疼他。  
可是他的神情总是无声地诱惑人去弄坏他，他懵懂如小鹿，颤颤巍巍张开腿正要学着走路，他尚未学会走路最先习得便是无师自通摇晃起圆润的屁股。

 

卜凡感受着手下细腻柔软的触感，他曾经抢过李振洋吃的一种似乎叫做“雪媚娘”的甜点，软糯洁白外皮下是更加甜美柔滑的内馅，此刻气喘吁吁的岳明辉就像一块点心，外皮软，芯儿更软，又甜又绵，黏糊糊的贴着也不觉得腻只觉得从骨子里透着媚，只恨他不能被自己捧在手心里化成一汪水。  
岳明辉的篮球裤衩穿了等于没穿，他一身都是细汗，卜凡手伸到更过分的地方让他忍不住夹起腿。  
“哥哥，平时话那么多，这时候怎么不吱声了。”卜凡从岳明辉胸前抬起头，舔了下嘴角，把晶亮口水舔干净，微微低下头看着岳明辉胸前亮晶晶一粒朱果，似乎很满意。空着的手朝着沙发缝里摸，摸到个软管心满意足掏出来。

 

李振洋不说话，朝着自己学弟伸手，对方犹豫了一下还是把润滑剂递了过来。李振洋挤在手心一坨，仔细暖了才用手指沾了从岳明辉另一边裤筒里伸手进去，直接摸到后面送进去一根手指。  
岳明辉昨晚被卜凡折腾了小半宿，里面没肿但还是有些胀，李振洋小心地给他做扩张，见他一根手指适应良好才放心探入第二根手指的指节。  
李振洋在床上时候很坏，他故意擦着那个点滑过，只想恶趣味看岳明辉主动摇着屁股把身子往他手指上蹭的媚态。卜凡倒是没那么恶劣，他最大的恶无非就是过于天赋异禀，硕大性器每次都捅得岳明辉欲仙欲死。此刻他伸了手去抚慰岳明辉的小兄弟，岳明辉颤抖着抓住他衣角，塌了腰脸埋在他小腹，拱起臀部迎向另一个人。

扩张的差不多，李振洋抽出手指，润滑液完全融化和岳明辉的体液混在一起拉着丝，他把水淋淋的手抹上岳明辉的腰，抬手脱了自己的T恤。  
卜凡正被岳明辉嘴上功夫服务得爽，也就不计较自己学长抢先了。他低着头，手指插进岳明辉的头发里，做新造型的时候岳明辉又选回浅发色，一头银丝流淌在他手指间，像极了画皮里暴露身份需食人心的美貌妖魔。  
美貌妖魔一张小嘴被撑得满满的，艰难吞吐还得时刻警惕不让自己的虎牙磕到娇嫩皮肉，岳明辉几乎被顶到嗓子，眼泪流出来沾上睫毛尖。

 

李振洋俯身在他背上温柔将他环抱，滚烫一根劈开他身体长驱直入，火热内里对这孽根颇为了解，一路敞开怀抱任人鱼肉，待到全数没进才柔柔弱弱甜腻腻缠了上来，再舍不得松开了。  
岳明辉被李振洋一下一下顶着，快感像海潮一波波冲刷着他的身体，他好像从身体里面整个被情欲的浪潮拍打着，强忍冲破喉咙的尖叫狠狠吸了嘴里另一根火热一口，顺从地饮下喷涌而出的浓稠琼浆。  
李振洋整个抱着岳明辉感觉很温柔，这是一个非常给人安全感的姿势，两个人几乎全身贴在一块，心跳隔着一层皮肉重叠，扑通扑通快要被同化成一个频率。岳明辉艰难抬起身体，伸长了手臂抱住一张脸上写满了不开心的卜凡，卜凡摸着他的手，脸上露出笑模样。

 

此刻的三人像是线条优美的一尊艺术品，水乳交融化为血脉相连的共同体。

岳明辉就像一条纽带，他连接着肉体和心灵，他是一切混乱关系的源头，是开满艳丽毒花让人明知危险也甘愿前往深陷的泥沼，他让人忘记理性感性满脑子只剩下一个单字“性”，可一旦拥有他又会拾回全部的感性理性想和他走心谈感情。他是灵肉合一才能体味的极乐，是欲海深处偷偷探出头呢喃的塞壬。

不会放手的，就这样浮浮沉沉直到世界的尽头吧。

 

李振洋拔出来之后乳白色液体流了几滴出来，卜凡和他交换位置，双手施力把岳明辉抱在怀里面对面，腰上用力闯进他的身体，把剩余的白浊全都堵了回去。  
岳明辉偏过头和李振洋柔情绵长地接吻，他满脸是泪，颧骨飞上红霞，他那么狼狈，可还是那么美丽高不可攀，在泥水里滚过的月亮依旧还是月亮。

但月亮是可以被人抓在手心里的。

窗外厚重云层里滚过闷雷，北京城终于迎来一场久违的暴雨。

END


End file.
